Timeless
by Deathwolf96
Summary: ¿Darías todo por tu hermano? ¿Darías la vida por tu familia? Piensalo, adentrate al mundo de Timeless DISCLAIMER: Los Juegos del Hambre son de Suzanne Collins, la maravillosa Suzanne Collins


**LYONYA VASÍLIEV  
><strong>_VJ de los 100° Juegos del Hambre_

Un año había pasado ya desde que el Presidente Snow me llamó a su despacho para decirme a mí, al Vigilante menos serio de todos, al más joven, al que la verdad estaba ahí solo porque su padre movio contactos, que sería nada más y nada menos que el Vigilante Jefe del cuarto Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, un evento que ha provocado en todo el Capitolio un sentimiento de expectación para ver que será lo que tengo preparado para la ocasión. Mi equipo y yo ya estabamos al tanto de todo desde el principio, pero el Presidente como siempre, había decidido guardar suspenso hasta hoy hace exactamente tres meses, cuando anunció a los Distritos lo que sería el Vasallaje.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Nunca he sido un Capitolino común, siempre me he sentido mas comodo sin llevar peinados extravagantes o túnicas de colores. El único detalle que me diferenciaba físicamente de alguien del Distrito 4, 8 o 13, son los tatuajes. Unos tatuajes tribales en mis brazos que para mi significan rebelión contra mi padre y su "debes de portarte con clase en momentos adecuados"_

_Ese día estaba al lado del Presidente cuando abrió la carta, previamente sellada para que los ilusos de los Distritos pensaran que era un sobre sellado hace 100 años. El Presidente dio el tan escuchado discurso de la primera rebelión, pero para sorpresa de muchos, no se escucharon en sus labios palabras acerca del Sinsajo, Katniss Everdeen, y su fallida rebelión._

**_-En conmemoración del centésimo aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio ha decidido no hacer caso a lo que nuestros ancestros nos dejarón-_**_Eso me sorprendió, ya que se suponía el Vasallaje haría a los padres ir a los Juegos, o eso decía la carta en cuestión __**–En cambio, hemos decidido que este año se conmemorará la rebelión del Sinsajo, mas específico, se conmemorará al…"sacrificio"…que hizo Katniss Everdeen al presentarse voluntaria por su hermana-**__ Mi cara de intriga era evidente, pero el Presidente solo me sonrío para seguir hablando a las cámaras de todo Panem __**–Como consecuencia, la pareja de tributos de los Distritos de este año, serán hermanos de sangre, tanto hombre y mujer, para asi conmemorar que un lazo familiar es lo mas importante de nuestros tiempos, y que por un ser que amas, eres capaz de sacrificarte- **__El Presidente Snow sonrío con suficiencia, antes de proseguir con algo que no solo a mi me sorprendio, sino a toa persona que tuviera una pequeña señal de esperanza –__**Para que vean además, que el Capitolio siempre piensa en sus habitantes, podrá haber 2 ganadores este año, siempre que sean del mismo Distrito. Es decir…hermanos- **__Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio hacia su oficina, antes de que un coro de aplausos eufóricos estallara en todo el Capitolio._

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

En su momento me había tomado por sorpresa, inclusive a mí, pero rápidamente logré adaptarme a esa idea, inclusive me había empezado a gustar este nuevo reto. Una nueva Arena, una nueva forma de torturar a 26 adolescentes físicamente, y a todo un país psicológicamente. Hoy, hoy es el día de las cosechas, el día en que cada familia sabrá que par de hermanos representará cada distrito. El día en que un vencedor saldrá de entre uno de esos Distritos, el día en que mi nombre, se empezara a hacer famoso, como el mejor vigilante jefe.

**-ZODA COLE, 36-  
><strong>_Mentor D1, Ganadora de los 80° Juegos del Hambre_

Nada ha cambiado, absolutamente nada. Tenía 11 años cuando la Rebelión sucedió, cuando mi padre luchó a favor del Capitolio, cuando mi madre luchó a favor del Sinsajo, cuando mis hermanos Cashmere y Gloss murieron en los 75 Juegos del Hambre. Eso hace ya 25 años, y aún tengo un resentimiento muy grande con mi padre, o lo que queda de él. No vivia conmigo, vivia en la casa de mi hermana, solo, con su empleada que llega a visitarlo 5 veces a la semana.

Yo me había ofrecido voluntaria 5 años después, no con deseos de traer orgullo de nuevo a mi distrito, sino con deseos de morir, de estar con mi madre de nuevo, Pero, oh destino, termine ganando los Juegos luego que los otros profesionales se matarán entre ellos y se olvidarón de la pequeña de 16 años que se habia escondido siempre, esperando su muerte.

_-Zoda cariño, me alegra verte- _Esa voz cantarina me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me volví levemente para ver a Dinay, la acompañante de este Distrito. Desde que eligieron a Gloss como tributo, ella ha estado siempre como acompañante. Supongo que las sirugias en el Capitolio si son efectivas, pues se veia no mayor a 40 años -_¿Cómo ha estado mi vencedora favorita? Vaya, eres igual a Cash…- _Se le quebró la voz, cosa que en vez de darme lástima, me enojó de sobre manera. Negué con la cabeza y me dirijí a la tarima frente al Edificio de la Justicia, en donde pares de hermanos estaban esperando a que se eligiéra a uno para ser los representantes del distrito en estos Juegos.

Al ser por familias, solo había una gran esfera en el centro de la tarima, con un gran lazo plateado en este, frente al micrófono en donde Dinay se colocó. Luego de que llamará a la alcaldeza y esta diera el típico discurso de las 2 Rebeliones, que conmemoraba a los caídos y demás, pasamos a lo que todo el Distrito mas desea, saber quienes serán los tributos de este año.

-_Bueno bueno, mis diamantes en bruto, vamos al grano de una vez, ¿No lo creén?- _Dinay soltó una risita boba y avanzó en pos a la gran esfera transparente, en donde después de revolver un poco con su mano los papeles, sacó uno, en donde estaba el apellido de los dos jóvenes que irían a los Juegos. Me sonrío al volverse e ir al micrófono nuevamente, antes de decir a todo pulmón –_Y los afortunados son…los AXEHOLD-_

Todo el mundo suspiro mientras dos cabezas rubias, tan rubias como la mía, pasaban al frente tomados de la mano y sonrientes, mientras subían la tarima saludando a las personas del Distrito. Me volvieron a ver y les asentí al tiempo que Dinay les pregunto sus nombres, a lo que el muchacho tomó el micrófono y le respondio –_Mercury, Mercury y Ruby Axehold. Sus próximos vencedores del Distrito 1…-_

He aquí el primer capítulo de este mini-fic. No se si alguien lo leera, pero si es asi, querido lector, dejame un review, no algo detallado, con un hola me basta, porque asi sabre que no hago esto en vano. Prometo acabarlo, asi que tranquilo eh? Nada mas dame un poco de tiempo.

Mañana daré cosechas del 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. Las cosechas seran del punto de vista de los mentores ganadores de los 76 a los 99 Juegos del Hambre. Espero lo disfruten

Mira tambien el blog: .com (creo es asi, mira mi perfil, ahi esta tambien) y conoce a los tributos.

Una pregunta, que te parecio Lyonya y Zora?

Dejame un review y un like (ah no, no es Youtube jaja)  
>Bueno, eso es todo<p>

Hasta mañana, Deathwolf96


End file.
